Anti
by Grey Cho
Summary: Di dunia yang penuh dengan fobia, hanya akulah yang tidak memiliki fobia terhadap apa pun. [AU] [for #SHBF9 ]


"Di antara banyaknya ketakutan yang merajalela, aku berdiri tegap tanpa gentarku. Bertindak bak ksatria, aku dan keberanianku. Ketika manusia berlomba-lomba menepis segala ketakutan berlebih yang mereka idap, aku justru mendambakan ketakutan. Aku ingin merasa takut. Hidup tanpa ketakutan seperti berjalan di atas dataran tanpa apa pun, sepi dan membosankan."

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

For SHBF 9

SasuHina

 **Anti**

Keresahan berlebih yang tidak dapat dikompromi atau fobia bukanlah hal aneh. Manusia umumnya terlahir dengan satu atau lebih fobia. Ada yang mengidap _koniophobia_ , takut dengan debu. Ada yang menderita _iophobia_ , ketakutan terhadap racun. Ada yang memiliki _selenophobia_ , takut dengan bulan dan lain-lain. Ketakutan adalah hal wajar. Manusia bukanlah kamus berjalan. Ada banyak hal yang tidak manusia ketahui kebenarannya. Ketika saat itu terjadi, imajinasi manusia lebih bergerak cepat, membagikan bayangan-bayangan mengerikan yang bahkan belum dikecap oleh indera sang empunya. Itulah akar dari fobia.

Namun, di dunia yang diliputi ketakutan dari tiap-tiap persona, ada satu orang yang belum pernah mengenyam rasa takut. Dia terlahir tanpa tangis. Dia berani berada di mana pun, bertemu apa pun. Setiap orang yang mendengar kisahnya akan mengeluarkan opini yang sama. Alangkah beruntung dia. Namun, benarkah kehidupan tanpa rasa takut berujung pada bahagia? Belum tentu.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berusia lima belas tahun yang tidak memiliki rasa takut. Apa yang ditakuti tiap orang pada umumnya? Kematian? Sasuke tidak pernah ketakutan. Manusia bisa mati kapan saja. Keberanian sang pemuda dalam mengatasi ketakutannya membuat dia menjadi minim ekspresi. Dia melihat segala sesuatu dengan air muka tenang, seakan awan-awan ketakutan tak pernah menggumpal di hatinya.

Apakah itu pertanda dia tidak memiliki perasaan?

* * *

"T-tolong selamatkan aku!" Seorang wanita berusaha menyingkirkan satu tangan yang mencekik lehernya. Tubuh wanita itu dibawa hingga ke sisi gedung. "Aku takut ketinggian!"

Pemuda berambut hitam di depannya menyeringai dari balik topeng. Ah, suara dengan vibra ini terdengar syahdu meraba gendang telinganya. Getaran di tubuh sang wanita seperti pijitan lembut yang mengenai telapak tangannya.

"Ketakutan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya kauhindari. Hadapilah ketakutan itu." Cengkeraman di leher sang wanita dilepaskan bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terjatuh dari gedung. Lantai lima belas. Tidak mungkin wanita itu bisa selamat setelah jatuh dari lantai setinggi ini.

Cahaya sirine dan riuh-riuh sayup dari bawah membuat sang pemuda merasa puas. Dia berbalik, memutuskan menghabiskan malam yang masih panjang dengan mencari korban fobia lainnya.

Ya, entah sejak kapan, Sasuke mengagumi ketakutan yang manusia perlihatkan. Dia terkesima melihat raut wajah setiap manusia yang tengah dilanda rasa takut. Kerutan, pancaran mata, dan gerak tubuh itu, Sasuke ingin menatap ketakutan mereka seterusnya. Hal itulah yang mendorong sang pemuda untuk mmenakuti banyak manusia. Sejak kecil, Sasuke selalu menganilisis fobia yang diidap seseorang dan menjahili orang tersebut dengan objek yang mereka takuti. Entah sejak kapan, obsesi itu semakin mendarah daging, membuat sang pemuda melakukan banyak tindak kejahatan dengan strategi apik dari otak jeniusnya.

* * *

Sasuke melempar buku catatannya ke sembarang tempat. Embusan napas jenuh lolos dari celah bibir sang pemuda. Buku catatan itu memperlihatkan daftar fobia yang dimiliki manusia, lengkap dengan tanda silang. Sasuke selalu bereksperimen dalam setiap aksi. Dia menghindari menargetkan manusia dengan fobia yang sama. Sekian tahun berselang dan Sasuke telah berhasil berjumpa dengan pengidap fobia. Fobia yang menjadi akhir dari pencariannya adalah pengidap _placophobia_. Orang yang ketakutan dengan batu nisan. Pengidapnya adalah seorang remaja laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun. Sasuke mengimi-imingi bocah itu dengan permen dan membawanya ke permakaman. Melihat ekspresi sang bocah yang berubah drastis menjadi candu tersendiri.

" _Hadapilah ketakutan yang kaumiliki, Nak,"_ pesan Sasuke sebelum dia mengubur sang bocah hidup-hidup.

"Membosankan," keluh sang pemuda.

* * *

Satu bulan setelah hari itu, Sasuke diringkus pihak kepolisian. Entah dari mana mereka memperoleh informasi. Namun, yang membuat Sasuke tidak percaya adalah sejak kapan kepolisian Jepang memiliki detektif jenius? Orang-orang jenius di sana selalu memilih profesi selain detektif. Otak encer mereka digunakan untuk hal lain. menjadi dokter atau profesor, misalnya. Detektif bukan pekerjaan yang diminati. Di samping gaji yang kecil, keselamatan keluarga pun dipertaruhkan. Lantas, bagaimana bisa? Sasuke memutar otak, kembali pada setiap perjalanan yang dia telah lalui. Hanya satu hal yang pasti, dia ceroboh dan meninggalkan jejak.

Ketika berpikir bahwa tiang pancungan adalah objek yang akan dia datangi, Sasuke keliru. Beberapa polisi membawanya ke sebuah ruangan, tepat di dalam rumah sakit bagi pesakitan.

"Kau akan tinggal di dalam ruangan ini seumur hidupmu, menemani seorang gadis." Seorang polisi dengan rambut seperti nanas membukakan pintu bagi sang pemilik _raven_. Sosok seorang gadis menyambut mereka.

"Dia mengidap segala jenis fobia yang ada di dunia ini, membuat dia selalu terlihat ketakutan setiap saat. Namanya … Hyuuga Hinata."

Oniks Sasuke menangkap sirat ketakutan yang jauh lebih pekat dibanding sirat yang dia temui selama ini. Hanya dengan nama, gadis itu bisa terperanjat. Normatophobia, fobia terhadap nama. Sasuke pernah menghabisi korban dengan fobia serupa. Sasuke ingat bagaimana ketakutannya sang gadis ketika dia menyebut namanya.

Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai. Dia mendekati sang gadis yang semakin beringsut ke sudut ruangan tanpa jendela dan ventilasi apa pun itu. Sang pemuda menyalami tangan sang gadis seenaknya.

"Salam kenal, Hinata."

* * *

Fobia yang diidap Hyuuga Hinata telah masuk dalam kategori luar biasa. Dia takut untuk mengeluarkan suara. Dia takut melihat sinar mentari. Segalanya adalah ketakutan bagi sang Hyuuga. Menurut salah seorang informan, Hinata telah diinapkan dalam ruangan ini semenjak kecil. Berbagai cara telah dilakukan. Namun, seluruhnya gagal.

Uchiha Sasuke menemukan objek yang tak akan membuatnya bosan. Pemuda itu menutup buku bacaannya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke. Gemetaran tubuh Hinata tampak semakin hebat. Raga sang gadis tampak berguncang.

Setiap saat kebersamaan keduanya dilalui dengan Sasuke yang menakut-nakuti Hinata. Tentu hal tersebut tidak berlangsung setiap saat. Sebagai manusia biasa, ada saatnya Sasuke atau Hinata terlelap. Kantuk tetap menjadi alasan kenapa keusilan Sasuke berjeda. Sama halnya dengan saat ini. Kelereng nirsinar menatap sosok gadis bersurai _indigo_ di sisinya. Aneh. Ada urgensi dari dalam diri Sasuke yang membuat dia jengah untuk mengusili Hinata ketika tidur. Tak sedikit pun pemuda itu berniat membangunkan sang gadis. Rasa apa ini? Ibakah? Apakah rasa iba juga yang mengayunkan tangannya untuk mengelus helaian panjang tersebut?

* * *

Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa dia merasa semakin kecandua? Sang pemuda bahkan mulai bisa berlama-lama dengan sang gadis tanpa menjahilinya. Lambat-laun, gemetaran di tubuh Hinata kian reda. Gadis itu tidak lagi menyalakan tatapan nanar. Meski baru sepatah atau dua patah, ada frasa yang diucapkan sang gadis setiap hari. Mereka membuka obrolan kemudian, menipiskan jarak. Mereka menautkan jemari satu sama lain, menyadarkan hati masing-masing, bahwa hubungan di antara mereka bukan lagi hanya sebagai tawanan.

Uchiha harusnya sadar, perannya adalah menyembuhkan fobia akut yang diidap Hinata. Jika sang pasien dinyatakan membaik, bahkan sembuh, perannya telah habis. Itulah kenapa, untuk kali pertama, Sasuke meracau. Dia menolak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Dia menolak ditinggalkan dan meninggalkan. Dia ingin bersama Hinata di sana selamanya, sampai kematian menjadi jurang bagi mereka.

Namun, sosok polisi yang berduyun-duyun memasuki ruangan membawa pergi sosok Hinata. Pemuda berambut gulita terperangah. Inikah rasa takut? Inikah ketakutan? Dia bahkan mengulurkan tangan, berusaha menarik gaun yang Hinata kenakan. Dia bahkan memohon. Pemuda yang telah menghabisi banyak nyawa dan masih bisa menghabisi nyawa lainnya itu meratap hanya karena seseorang dan itu bukanlah keluarga yang meninggalkannya. Dia menangis, untuk kali pertama, karena seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengetahui kisah hidupnya.

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian, hukuman mati hendak dijatuhkan pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu akan keluar dari kerangkengnya untuk menghadap ajal. Algojo dipersiapkan dan sang pemuda ditarik paksa meninggalkan kediaman sementaranya. Berontak, Sasuke mencakar banyak tangan dan berlari ke sudut ruangan. Dia tahu usahanya percuma. Ke mana pun melarikan diri, lokasinya diketahui. Terlebih, dia terdesak di dalam ruangan tak seberapa besar ini. Dia akan mati? Mati? Ah, begitu rupanya. Kematian bukanlah hal menakutkan. Namun, imbas kematianlah yang menjalarkan rasa takut. Ketakutan tidak dapat melihat orang yang disayangi. Ketakutan tidak dapat menengok sang mentari. Kehidupan manusia lebih dari sekadar eksistensi. Dari hari ke hari, Sasuke mengidamkannya. Sasuke menginginkan ketakutan menelusup relung hatinya. Namun, ketika dia merasa takut, Sasuke tidak ingin menyimpan rasa takutnya.

"Tolong. Siapa pun, tolong aku," rintih sang pemuda.

Kepala hitamnya terus menunduk, menolak melihat ke atas. Polisi yang hendak memboyong sang pemuda kewalahan. Mereka menghela napas. Hingga akhirnya, pintu terbuka. Derap langkah tak juga membuat Sasuke menengadah.

"Sasuke-kun."

Wajah Sasuke mendongak. Suara familiar yang dirindukan pendengarannya muncul! Sosok Hinata membungkuk di depannya. Sekejap, tubuh gadis tersebut telah berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. Hinata mendekap erat sang pemuda, membisikkan kata maaf yang terasa ganjil berulang kali. Siang hari yang cerah tanpa awan, ajaibnya menurunkan hujan dari mata beberapa orang. Uchiha Sasuke telah berpulang. Peluru algojo menembus tepat ke jantungnya. Dalam pelukan yang tersayang, dia meniupkan napas terakhirnya. Di sela-sela ajal, hanya nama Hinata yang bisa dia ucapkan. Sang Hyuuga menangis. Kecupan perpisahan menjadi simbol ketika satu roh melayang dari jasad.

Sasuke adalah pemuda yang malang. Dia hidup tanpa bisa mengenal ketakutan. Di usia dini, dia menjadi sebatang kara. Orangtuanya bercerai dan hak asuh tak mereka perdebatkan. Sasuke tinggal dengan seorang Uchiha lain. Semakin dewasa, Sasuke dihadapkan pada banyak hal pahit seputar kehidupan, membuatnya mati rasa. Kemudian, di usianya yang mencapai kepala dua, untuk kali pertama, Sasuke jatuh cinta pada seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Pemuda malang itu jatuh cinta pada detektif muda yang menyamar sebagai pasien pengidap segala jenis fobia. Hinata dengan segala kecerdasan yang mampu menguak identitas Sasuke, berakting dengan apik. Bualan ucapan dan tingkah dia tampilkan, memekarkan benih rasa sayang di hati sang tahanan. Hinata tahu Sasuke jatuh cinta kepadanya. Hinata sengaja. Hinata ingin Sasuke merasakan ketakutan.

Di lain sisi, Hinata pun terbuai dengan sandiwaranya sendiri. Dia membalas rasa cinta Sasuke. Sayangnya, hukum tetap harus ditegakkan. Dia yang ingin Sasuke merasakan ketakutan sebagai balasan, justru merasa tertekan ketika hari penghakiman tinggal seukur durasi.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata mengatupkan tangan. Dia berdiri tepat di depan sebuah nisan dengan iringan doa yang dipanjatkan. Hinata lantas meletakkan beberapa benda yang Sasuke sukai di dekat pusara sang pemuda. Buku, pena, dan tomat. Sejak hari itu, kepolisian Jepang kerapkali mendapati mata sang detektif yang tampak sembab. Mereka ingin bertanya, tapi ketakutan lebih berjaya. Mereka tahu penyebabnya dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Satu hal yang merujuk tanda tanya mereka adalah … adakah penyesalan di hati Hinata? Gadis itulah yang berhasil mematahkan aksi Sasuke. Dialah yang berhasil mengejar pelaku teror pada pengidap fobia. Dialah pula yang menyiksa Sasuke hingga akhir hayatnya. Namun, ada cinta di sana. Dilema.

"Hinata-san." Tenten membukakan payung, meneduhi sosok Hinata.

Gadis yang kini memangkas pendek rambutnya tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Tenten-chan."

Tenten dan Hinata berjalan di antara pepohonan rimbun dengan daun berguguran. Kaki gadis Hyuuga terdiam, membiarkan jarak membentang di antara dirinya dan Tenten. Gadis Hyuuga menengadah, membiarkan kelopak dan dedaunan menghujani tubuhnya. _Lavender_ terpejam dan saat itu, bayangan Sasuke memenuhi benaknya. Dia tidak menyesal. Hidup penuh dengan beragam hal. Sebagai detektif dan manusia, ketakutan akan kehilangan akan menyertainya. Peristiwa ini tak akan menjadi peristiwa satu-satunya.

Ketakutan adalah keindahan, muncul dari sesuatu yang indah, yakni rasa sayang. Manusia dapat merasa takut karena rasa sayang mereka, baik terhadap diri mereka sendiri maupun orang lain. Oleh karena itu, hidup dalam ketakutan bukanlah hal buruk. Jika tak tunduk pada sang malam, mentari akan berperang dengan bulan. Jika tak takut pada daratan, lautan akan menerjang hamparan tanah dengan ombaknya. Setiap hal di dunia ini berproses dalam ketakutan. Bahkan tanpa diduga, ketakutan bisa menjadi jendela kecil bagi kebahagiaan.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
